1984 in comics
Events Year overall * The independent publishing boom continues, as Antarctic Press, Continuity Comics, Deluxe Comics, Matrix Graphic Series, and Renegade Press all enter the arena. (In addition, small press publisher Americomics changes its name to AC Comics.) * The ups-and-downs of the marketplace take their toll, as Gold Key Comics (also known as Whitman Comics), Capital Comics, JC Comics, Pacific Comics, and Spectrum Comics all cease publishing. * The Marvel Comics imprint Epic Comics releases four new limited series (Six from Sirius, Timespirits, Crash Ryan, and The Sisterhood of Steel), solidifying the new publishing trend. * Marvel Comics introduces its Star Comics imprint, licensed titles intended for young readers, with the three-issue limited series The Muppets Take Manhattan. January * British writer Alan Moore takes over Swamp Thing at issue #20, a run which would turn the title around and set the foundations for Moore's career in American comics. *"The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man," written by Roger Stern, with art by Ron Frenz and Terry Austin is published in The Amazing Spider-Man #248. (The story is later selected as one of the "Top 10 Spider-Man stories of all time" by Wizard magazine.) * Shield-Steel Sterling, with issue #4, is re-titled Steel Sterling. (Red Circle Comics) February * World's Finest Comics #300: 52-page anniversary issue. (DC Comics) * Nathaniel Dusk — #1 in a four-issue mini-series, by Don McGregor and Gene Colan, published by DC Comics. * Archie Comics changes the name of its Red Circle Comics superhero imprint to Archie Adventure Series. March * March 24: Scream! #1, published by IPC Magazines. April * New Teen Titans, with issue #41, becomes Tales of the Teen Titans. (DC Comics) * Fantastic Four #265 — She-Hulk joins the Fantastic Four as a result of the Secret Wars May *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, published by Mirage Studios, premiers at a comic book convention in Portsmouth. Originally conceived by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird as a one-off parody, the comic's popularity goes on to inspire three Television series, numerous video games, four feature films, and a wide range of toys and merchandise. *Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' debuts, written by Jim Shooter and published by Marvel Comics. Secret Wars is the first of a new breed of large crossover events which will become a staple of both Marvel and DC Comics publishing schedules from this point forward. *Spider-Man's black costume first appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #252, after the character returns from the Secret Wars. The black costume eventually ties into the origin of the popular supervillain Venom. * Savage Sword of Conan #100: "When a God Lives," by Michael Fleisher, John Buscema, and Ernie Chan. * Capital Comics suspends publication; its titles Badger, Nexus, and Whisper are later acquired by First Comics. June * Mister X #1, by Jaime, Gilbert, and Mario Hernandez, is published by Vortex Comics. * Batman Special #1, Batman battles The Wrath, by Mike W. Barr and Michael Golden, published by DC. *''The Fury of Firestorm'' #24 features an insert previewing the upcoming Blue Devil series by writers Dan Mishkin and Gary Cohn and artist Paris Cullins. * June 23: With issue #689, the British girls' comic Tammy ends its run, merging with Girl. * June 30: Scream!, with issue #15, ends its run and merges with Eagle. (IPC Magazines) July * Six from Sirius — #1 in a four-issue mini-series, by Doug Moench and Paul Gulacy, published by Epic Comics. * Steel Sterling, with issue #7, is cancelled by Archie Adventure Series. August * Legion of Super-Heroes, with issue #314, becomes Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes. (DC Comics) September * Pacific Comics goes into liquidation. * Jemm, Son of Saturn — #1 in a 12-issue limited series, by Greg Potter, Gene Colan and Klaus Janson, published by DC Comics. * The Mighty World of Marvel vol. 2, with issue #17, is cancelled by Marvel UK. * Haunted, with issue #75, cancelled by Charlton. October * Superman #400: 68-page anniversary issue: "The Living Legends of Superman." (DC Comics)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 209 "The Man of Steel celebrated his 400th issue in star-studded fashion with the help of some of the comic industry's best and brightest...the issue also featured a visionary tale written and drawn by Jim Steranko, and an introduction by famous science-fiction author Ray Bradbury." * The Incredible Hulk #300: "Days of Rage!" by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. (Marvel Comics) * What If, with issue #47, is cancelled by Marvel. *''The West Coast Avengers'' — #1 in a four-issue mini-series, published by Marvel Comics. Writer: Roger Stern. Artists: Bob Hall and Brett Breeding. * Timespirits — #1 in an eight-issue limited series, published by Epic Comics. * Crash Ryan — #1 in a four-issue mini-series, published by Epic Comics. * Original Shield, with issue #4, is cancelled by Archie Adventure Series. * Ghostly Tales, with issue #169, cancelled by Charlton Comics. * Scary Tales, with issue #46, cancelled by Charlton Comics. November * Wally Wood's T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents #1, published by Deluxe Comics, a revival of a superhero team originally published by Tower Comics until the late 1960s. The five published issues of this title feature some of the best artists of the era, including George Pérez, Dave Cockrum, Keith Giffen, Murphy Anderson, and Jerry Ordway. * Kitty Pryde and Wolverine #1 in a six-issue mini-series, by Chris Claremont and Al Milgrom, published by Marvel Comics. * The Muppets Take Manhattan #1 in a three-issue limited series, by Stan Kay, Dean Yeagle, and Jacqueline Roettcher, published by Star Comics. * With issue #273, DC cancels Blackhawk volume 1, which ran from 1944 to 1968, 1976 to 1977, and was revived for the final time in 1982. * November 24: The Judge Dredd story "City of the Damned" begins its run in 2000 AD (the storyline runs through February 23, 1985). * Ghost Manor (vol. 2), with issue #77, cancelled by Charlton. December * Captain America #300: "Cap vs. The Red Skull — To the Death!" by J. M. DeMatteis, Paul Neary, and Dennis Janke. * The Sisterhood of Steel — #1 in an eight-issue limited series, published by Epic Comics. * Iceman — #1 in a four-issue limited series by J.M. DeMatteis, Alan Kupperberg, and Mike Gustovich; published by Marvel Comics. * Blue Ribbon Comics, with issue #14, is cancelled by Archie Adventure Series. * December 3: With issue #2103, Fleetway publishes the final issue of War Picture Library. Deaths March * Carl Burgos, creator of the original Human Torch, dies at age 67. May * May 21: Ruben Moreira, long-time Tarzan artist, dies at age 61. June * June 4: Sol Brodsky, for many years Marvel Comics' production manager, and Stan Lee's "right-hand man," passes away at age 61. * June 28: Pete Costanza, long-time Captain Marvel artist, passes away at age 71. August * Phil Seuling, father of the direct market, dies at age 50. * August 19: Don Newton, long-time Batman artist, dies at age 49. December * Golden Age artist Al Avison dies at age 64. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * June: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina) — guest: Stan Lee * June 23–24: Colorado Comic Art Convention (Auraria Campus Student Center, Denver, Colorado) — guests include Bill Sienkiewicz, Joe Kubert, Ed Stein, and Drew Litton * June 28–July 1: San Diego Comic-Con (Convention and Performing Arts Center and Hotel San Diego, San Diego, California) — 5,500 attendees; official guests: Greg Bear, Howard Chaykin, Stan Drake, Burne Hogarth, Greg Jein, Ollie Johnston, Bob Layton, Brant Parker, Marshall Rogers, Mike Royer, Robert Shayne, Dave Stevens, Curt Swan, Frank Thomas, and Al Williamson. The Con is held earlier than usual due to the Los Angeles Summer Olympics. Sergio Aragonés hosts the Masquerade. * July 6–8: Chicago Comicon (Ramada O'Hare, Rosemont, Illinois) — convention moves from Chicago to northern suburb of Rosemont; c. 12,000 attendeesPhillips, Richard. "Weekend Tempo: The comics craze: Profit potential is a Lulu! Happenings: The comics craze could yield a Lulu of a profit," Chicago Tribune (06 July 1984), p. wc1. * July 6–8: Dallas Fantasy Fair (Dallas, Texas) — guests include Mike W. Barr, Kerry Gammill, Fred Saberhagen, Kenneth Smith, Jim Starlin, Roger Zelazny, and Philip José Farmer Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1985 for comics published in 1984: * Best New Title: Power Pack, written by Louise Simonson (Marvel Comics) * Best Group Book: The New Teen Titans, written by Marv Wolfman (DC Comics) * Best Character: Torquemada, from Nemesis the Warlock (2000 AD), by Pat Mills and Brian Talbot (Fleetway) * Best UK Title: Warrior, edited by Dez Skinn (Quality Communications) * Favourite Artist (UK): Alan DavisDavis profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. * Roll of Honor: Steve DitkoDitko profile, Who's Who of American Comics Books, 1928–1999. First issues by title DC Comics Blue Devil : Release: June. Writers: Dan Mishkin and Gary Cohn. Artist: Paris Cullins. Infinity : Release: March. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Jerry Ordway and Mike Machlan. Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 : Release: August. Writer: Paul Levitz and Keith Giffen.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 208: "Utilizing the talents of writer Paul Levitz and artist Keith Giffen...the Legion was off and running in their own new title with a major new storyline." Artists: Keith Giffen and Larry Mahlstedt. New Teen Titans vol. 2 : Release: August. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artist: George Pérez.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 209: "Featuring the trademark writing of Marv Wolfman and the art of George Pérez, this second incarnation was a success from the start, providing readers with the perfect blend of high-quality paper with high-quality storytelling." Star Trek : Release: February. Writer: Mike W. Barr. Artists: Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagran. Marvel Comics Alien Legion : Release: April by Epic Comics. Writers: Carl Potts and Alan Zelenetz. Artist: Frank Cirocco. Amazing High Adventure : Release: August. Editor: Carl Potts Micronauts: The New Voyages : Release: October cover. Writer: Peter B. Gillis. Artists: Kelley Jones and Bruce Patterson. Power Pack : Release: May (August cover). Writer: Louise Simonson. Artist: June Brigman. Transformers : Release: September. Writers: Ralph Macchio and Bill Mantlo. Artists: Frank Springer and Kim DeMulder. Independent titles *''Dragon Ball, by Akira Toriyama, first serialized on ''Weekly Shōnen Jump. * Echo of Futurepast, by Continuity Comics * Mister X, by Vortex Comics * Mage: The Hero Discovered, by Comico Comics * New Triumph, by Matrix Graphic Series * Original Shield, by Archie Adventure Series * Scream!, by IPC Magazines *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, by Mirage Studios * ''Wally Wood's T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents #1, by Deluxe Comics * Zero Patrol #1, by Continuity Comics * Zot!, by Scott McCloud, published by Eclipse Comics Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Bizarra, in DC Comics Presents #71 (July) * Blackbriar Thorn, in DC Comics Presents #66 (February) * Blue Devil, in The Fury of Firestorm #24 (DC Comics) * Bolt, in Blue Devil #6 (November) * Crowbar, in Justice League of America #233 (December) * Demolition Team, in Green Lantern #176 (May) * Nathaniel Dusk, in Nathaniel Dusk #1 (February) * Gypsy, in Justice League of America Annual #2 * Javelin, in Green Lantern #173 (February) * Jemm, in Jemm #1 (September) * Jericho (Joseph Wilson), in New Teen Titans #42 (May) * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln), in The Fury of Firestorm #21 (March) * Overmaster, in Justice League of America #233 (December) * Steel (Hank Heywood III), in Justice League of America Annual #2 * Tezcatlipoca, in Wonder Woman #314 (April) * Tsunami, in All-Star Squadron #33 (May) * Vibe, in Justice League of America Annual #2 * Wrath, in Batman Special #1 (1984) Marvel Comics * Aquarius (Zachary Drebb), in Iron Man #184 (July) * Aries IV, in Iron Man #184 (July) * Autobots, in The Transformers #1 (September) **'Alpha Trion' **'Bluestreak' **'Brawn' **'Bumblebee' **'Buzzsaw' ** Cliffjumper **'Gears' **'Hound' **'Huffer' ** Ironhide **'Jazz' **'Laserbeak' **'Mirage' ** Optimus Prime ** Prowl **'Ratchet' ** Sideswipe **'Sparkplug' **'Sunstreaker' **'Trailbreaker' **'Wheeljack' **'Windcharger' * The Beyonder, in Secret Wars #1 (May) * Lila Cheney, in New Mutants Annual #1 * Decepticons, in The Transformers #1 (September) **'Frenzy' ** Megatron ** Ravage **'Rumble' **'Skywarp' **'Soundwave' **'Starscream' * Forge, in Uncanny X-Men #184 (August) * Madison Jeffries, in Alpha Flight #16 (November) * Amiko Kobayashi, in Uncanny X-Men #181 (May) * Kurse (as the Dark Elf Algrim the Strong), Thor #347 (September) * Leech, in Uncanny X-Men #179 (March) * Magus, in New Mutants #18 (August) * Ogun, in Kitty Pryde and Wolverine #1 (November) * Power Pack, in Power Pack #1 (August) ** Alex Power ** Jack Power ** James Power ** Julie Power ** Katie Power ** Margaret Power * Puma, in The Amazing Spider-Man #256 (September) * Nathaniel Richards, in Fantastic Four #272 (November) * Rose, in The Amazing Spider-Man #253 (June) * Sin, in Captain America #290 (February) * Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter), in Secret Wars #6 (October) * Spot, in Spectacular Spider-Man #97 (December) * Titania, in Secret Wars #3 (July) * Venom (as the "alien costume"), in The Amazing Spider-Man #252 (May) * Walrus, in Defenders #131 (May) * Warlock, in New Mutants #18 (August) * Warpath, in New Mutants #16 (June) * Aelfyre Whitemane, in Power Pack #1 (August) Mirage Studios * Foot Clan, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * Hamato Yoshi, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * Karai, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * April O'Neil, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * Shredder, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * Splinter, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (May) ** Donatello ** Leonardo ** Michelangelo ** Raphael Independent titles * Bulma, in Weekly Shōnen Jump '' (December 3 by Shueisha) * 'Chief Judge Fargo, in 2000 AD #377 (August 4 by IPC Media) * '''Nightveil, in Nightveil #1 (AC Comics) * Northguard, in New Triumph #1 (Matrix Graphic Series) * Bucky O'Hare, in Echo of Futurepast #1 (Continuity Comics) * Son Goku, in Weekly Shōnen Jump '' (December 3 by Shueisha) * 'Zachary T. Paleozogt', in ''Zot! #1 (April by Eclipse Comics) References Category:1984 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists